


You are mine.

by Damn_Danielle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Danielle/pseuds/Damn_Danielle
Summary: Harry knows that Louis likes him, but denies that he is gay. Harry constantly brings women home, having sex with them were Louis can hear. Louis get fed up and gets himself a manWill Harry realize his feelings for Louis before Louis kicks him out?Or will Louis succeed in moving on?





	1. Prologue

> Harry's P.O.V.

" _Yes!_ " The girl above me screamed, bouncing up and down on my c*ck, legs shaking, hitting the perfect spot. I watch her chestnut brown hair swing back and forth as she bounces, entranced by the swaying. I got tired of waiting so, I planted my feet and grabbed her hips, and slammed my pelvis into her ass, pounding her p*ssy from below. She gasps, resting her head on my chest, arching her back " _Harry! Oh my god yes! Yes! Yes"_  I feel her tighten around my c*ck and pound her harder, my muscles tightening as I cum into the condom. She pulls off my c*ck, breathing hard, " _God, that was so good. Where did you learn to do that?_ " 

 " _Around, I guess_." I shrug " _Watched a few porno's that had the guy fucking the person above hard, thought I would try it._ " I leave out the part of the person above being a guy, what she doesn't know will not kill her. I reach over, throwing the condom in the trash, snatching up my boxers, putting them on quickly. I look over to see her half dressed already, shimmying her dress up and putting on her heels again.

 

" _Well, we will have to do that again,"_   The nameless woman says " _Give me your number?"_ She asks hopefully, beautiful ocean blue eyes peering into mine, biting her lip. She looked strangely familiar, but I shook it off 

 

" _Give me your phone,"_ I say, going to put in the wrong number on purpose. I open my phone pretending to look at my phone number, just so she thinks I actually gave her the right one. " _There you go,"_ I say handing her the phone, giving her a dimpled smile. She smiles and leaves, and for some reason, I can't get rid of the sinking pit in my stomach

 

Louis's P.O.V

I pull the pillow over my ears, not wanting to hear who Harry brought home this time. I hear a muffled " _Yes!_ " and begin to cry.  **Why does he do this to me? He knows how I feel and this is like salt in the wound.** With tears streaming down my face, I squeeze the pillows on my ears. But I still hear " _Harry! Oh my god yes! Yes! Yes"_ I start sobbing and get up to go to my bathroom, the farthest I can go without making too much noise. I look in the mirror, seeing my red puffy eyes, snot running down my face, face blotchy from crying. " _Why the fuck does he do this to me?"_ I whisper to myself  _"Just because I am gay?"_ I rack in another sob, breathing hard. " _I am going to go out and get myself a boyfriend, that is what I am going to do."_   **Who cares if I am only seventeen? I can find a man who will fuck me good** I take in a deep breath and wipe my eyes, walking over to my bed, kind of hoping that this was a just nightmare. 


	2. The After Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might become a full-time story, IDK yet let me know if you want it to be one.
> 
> xx thanks loves
> 
> ~Julia

Louis's p.o.v.

 

I wake to the shrilling sound of Harry's alarm, as usual, yawning as I sit up. I almost forget the previous night's events until I see the scattered tissues surrounding my bed. I gasp, eyes wide as I realize that I did not dream it, it actually happened, he doesn't feel the same. I want to cry, scream and hit Harry in the face, preferably the third one.  **He probably doesn't even know I can hear him and his hoes from this side of the wall.**  I take a deep breath and whisper to myself "You do not need him, you can survive without him."

I hear knocking on the wall "Louis are you up?"  I gasp  **He does know that I can hear him** , I want to cry. It's like he does it on purpose, like hurting me is a game to him

"Yeah, I am up" I sniffle after talking, trying to figure out what to do.

I was already planning on getting him to move out of our flat, this just gives me the perfect reason why. I had him sign a year's lease about nine months ago. (Well this is really the only reason why, but you get what I mean) I hear shuffling on the other side of the wall and decide that I have to get out of the comfort of my bed. I groan  **I am definitely not a morning person**  I think as I stand, feeling dead on my feet. I stretch, trying to get rid of the foggy feeling I have, as the fog clears I remember my promise to myself. "I am going to go out and get myself a boyfriend" echoes in my mind over and over until it sinks in.

If this is going to work I need some sort of a mental list, step-by-step playbook.  **First, you need a killer outfit**  I nod to myself and rush to my closet, almost slipping on the hardwood floors. I walk over to the dresser in the middle of the closet and open the top-left drawer. I see my various pairs of panties and thongs, shuffling through them to find my favorite pair. I pick up the lacy material, feeling it’s soft texture. I walk to the other side of the dresser. I open the top-right drawer, seeing only shorts, I shut it and look in the second drawer. I hum to myself while I skim thru my skinny jean collection, stopping when I see the black ones with the rips all the way up the pant-leg. "Perfect" I whisper to myself. 

I walk over to my shirts, hanging up, from tank-tops all the way to turtlenecks. I reach for a white tank-top but then decide against it. I sigh in frustration, I sift thru my tank-tops, until I see the dark blue one with the white letters spelling out "Sassy"  **Might be a little off-putting, but who cares? Better confident than not.**  I walk out of my closet, grabbing a pair of white no-show socks on the way out. I begin the small journey to my bathroom when I hear knocking at my door. I sigh to myself,  **the dreaded post-sex talk**  

 

"What do you need?" I say sharply, not wanting to open the door to see his post-sex hair, it will only make me forget why I am angry with him. 

"Are you going to take a shower?" Harry practically yells, and I cannot tell if he is doing it out of anger or wanting to be heard.

"Yes I am,"  I say shortly, but at the same pitch, making sure he heard me trying to end the conversation

I hear a sigh on the other side of the door "Okay, let me know when you are out" I hear footsteps and then his door open and slam shut.

 

I don't spare his attitude a second thought as I swipe up my phone and walk into my bathroom. I flip the light switch, loving the way the pastel pink walls look gorgeous in the light, I set my phone down on the darker wood vanity, as far as I can get it from the sink. I don't want a repeat of Harry knocking my phone in the sink when we were painting the walls

~~~~Flashback~~~~

I am standing with my back to the shower, painting right where the door frame meets the wall, trusting my strategically placed tape lines, creating small squares outlined in white at the bottom of the walls. I hear Harry humming Super Bass, and I quietly hum along. The only noise in the room is our humming and the paint rollers, rolling up and down the walls, occasionally stopping when we run out of paint. I stop humming along trying to focus on not getting paint on the door frame or on the chestnut floor, that would be a disaster. I dip my roller in the paint again, fixing my overalls that Harry thought would be funny, but we both actually wore them.

"Do you want to play twenty questions while we work, squirt?" Harry asks, startling me a little, I had not heard him stop humming. I roll my eyes at the nickname aimed towards my height.

"Yeah sure. You suggested the game so you go first" I stick my tongue out, trying to multitask.

"Do you like living on your own? I would have been so jealous at your age" H asks, slowing down his rolling, trying to hear my reply.

"I mean I definitely don't hate it, but it kind of sucks being so far away from my parents and family. But I am glad that my parents bought this property and decided to give it to me. I am also glad I found someone to rent out the other room, I don't know what I would do with all of that space." 

"Yeah, I guess that would be a downfall to it." He stops rolling his brush "Are you going to ask me a question now?" 

"Sure. Are you happy you are living with me? I have been Emancipated and stuff, but I am only 15. It must suck moving in with a kid"  I am slightly afraid of the answer, I actually enjoy living with Harry.

"Of course I am happy living here, and you may be young but that doesn't mean you are a kid, I am only 18 myself, squirt." He finishes, I snort

"Yeah, because the nickname makes me feel better about the situation" I retort, rolling my eyes and begin to paint again

"The nickname has nothing to to with your age, but I won't call you it anymore if it bothers you that much," He says turned towards me, I can tell because I can hear him better.

"It doesn't bother me, I guess I just feel childish around you sometimes, you use such big words so often" I voice my thoughts without consulting my brain first, eyes going wide as Harry cackles behind me

"Okay squirt, I will use smaller words. What is your favorite sport?"  He had to of turn back around, because it is much harder to hear him know

We go on like that for the next hour, laughing and learning about each other, painting the walls becoming a smaller priority. Hazza finishes his walls first, then helps with mine

"That's not fair, I am too short to reach the top" I start fake pouting about the top half of my wall being white, my short arms were not able to reach. Harry ruffles my hair.

"I got it, squirt,"  he says standing behind me, reaching above my head, painting the white spots.

 

About a half an hour later we finished and started washing the brushes out, one by one. I was using the shower, Hazza using the sink. I got the paint dish-thingy and the large paint rollers, Harry got the rest. I grab the tray thing and start rinsing it, making sure I do not get paint everywhere. I finish rinsing the rollers and tray and shut off the water, everything restored to its natural color. I turn to Hazza and watch him rinse his Items. 

"Do you need some help I ask?" He jumps, knocking my phone into the sink " HARRY! What did you do that for?" I practically scream

"I am so sorry Louis, I didn't mean to it just fell" He is pale, looking as if he saw a ghost

"Well, Get it out!!" I screech, freaking out a little.

"Okay, okay!" He reaches into the water to pull out the paint covered phone with his now, paint covered hand. I gasp, eyes widening

"Fuck," I say, thinking of how I am going to explain this one to my parents

 

~~~~Flashback over~~~~

Bang Bang Bang

I hear harsh knocking on my bathroom door "Are you alright, squirt? Harry calls

"Yeah I am fine" I bite out, angry that I was remembering a good memory with him, while he goes around fucking half of the population of this town. In my house. 

"Well, I called your name several times and you never replied I was just worried," He says quietly

"I am going to get in the shower now" I don't wait for his reply as I turn on the water, watching the shower head shoot out a harsh stream out. I strip out of my clothes, putting them in the laundry basket while I wait for the water to heat up. I dip a toe in the spray and deem it warm enough. I get all the way in the shower, wetting my hair, I reach for the shampoo, pouring some of the soapy substance in my hand. I rub my hands together above my head, letting the access shampoo fall on my wet hair. 

I rake my hands through my hair, spreading the soap, making sure I get every strand. I rinse and repeat with conditioner. Humming ride by Twenty-One Pilots, I grab my shaving cream, and start to spread it up and down my legs, half-way up my thigh. I grab my razor and begin to shave, I have almost finished a leg when I nick myself with the blade. "Shit," I curse, wiping away the blood. I roll my eyes and finish up that leg, moving on to the next one and I nick my lower thigh "God, I can not catch a break now can I?" I ask myself. I shave my armpits because body hair is not cute on me. I finish my shower, sighing as I shut off the water. 

I towel myself off and put small pieces of toilet paper to the cuts, to stop the bleeding. I put lotion on the upper half of my body, not wanting to get lotion in the cuts, and put on the tank top I picked out. I pull off the toilet paper and put lotion on my legs. I put on my panties and the ripped up skinnies and towel dry my hair, before taking out my hair dryer and gel. I plug the hair dryer in and dry my hair quickly, pulling my hair up into a quiff. I do a once over in the mirror, deeming myself gorgeous. I tuck my phone into the back pocket of my pants, looking for my backpack. I put on a pair of socks because my feet are cold, and I grab the black converse bag, walking out of my bedroom. I start to walk down the stairs, seeing Harry sitting on our couch texting

"Hey, H," I say, finishing my decent from the staircase

"Hey, are you ready to g-" Harry cuts himself off, looking up from his phone. Staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I look for the nearest mirror, suddenly very self-conscious. Harry grabs my arm, pulling me close to him, bodies almost touching. Close enough to kiss.

"No its's not that, you look wow, like WOW." He looks me up and down a couple of times, before shaking his head, letting go of my arm. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, let me just slip on my vans" I walk over to the door where we keep all of our shoes in the cubby thingy, grabbing my black vans. I bend down to slip them over my heels, I struggle with the second one for a while before slipping it on. I spin to see Harry's mouth wide open, confused, I ask "Are you okay? You have been acting a little off today."

"Yeah" He closes his mouth, swallowing "Yeah I am fine"

I hum opening the door to the garage, "Who's car do you want to take?" I ask, changing the subject, walking in the garage

"Are you kidding? Your Camaro of course," He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I am driving," I say grabbing the keys, walking towards my 69' matte black Camaro.

 


End file.
